Shtil'
by AxMaDvach
Summary: Encontrar la calma no es algo que sea posible de la noche a la mañana. Mucho menos si casi la vida entera te la has pasado saboreando el placer de despojar a los demás de sus vidas mientras tienes la misma pesadilla durante meses.
1. Prólogo: Noche Soviética

**Disclaimer:** No soy Himaruya, por lo tanto no me pertenece Hetalia, por que si lo fuera, Ucrania sería hombre! xD

A

**dvertencia:** antes de que sigan leyendo este fic, un par de avisos necesarios: aquí les puse nombre a male!Belarús y male!Ukraine, ya que al ser un fic AU, es ridículo estarles diciendo a cada momento Belarús y Ucrania xd Así que el bielorruso se llama **Aleksandr** (primer presidente de Bielorrusia: Aleksandr Lukashenko) y al ucraniano le puse **Liev** (Trotski nació en Ucrania y su primer nombre era este). Teniendo eso claro y con que recuerden que fem!Russia se llama Anya, estamos al otro lado para poder leer esto. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>: Noche soviética

Era invierno. Era una noche fría, seca, con las calles llenas de hielo y nieve. Pero nada de esto parecía molestarle a Gilbert, quien continuaba inmerso en la madrugada de la calle. Al menos a su cuerpo lleno de alcohol no le disgustaba en absoluto esas bajas temperaturas y la soledad de la noche urbana.

Salía de un bar, zigzagueando por las calles. Antonio lo acompañaba, un amigo español con el que habían decidido realizar un viaje hacia tierras soviéticas, simplemente para buscar mujeres. Habían tenido una noche increíble, sin embargo ya era hora que regresasen a sus respectivos hospedajes. El español se fue hacia otra calle, igual de mareado que el alemán. Gilbert siguió su camino, sin esperar novedad alguna, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mal.

Se apoyó en una pared, intentando tomar aire. "Maldito vodka…" murmuró para sí, antes de caer sentado en el piso y comenzar a vomitar. De no haber vomitado sangre, no se hubiera preocupado; pero tras ver el líquido carmesí se perturbó. Un hombre, de su misma edad, alto, rubio, de ojos color turquesa, con una expresión totalmente tranquila, pasó por su lado. Tras ver la sangre y a Gilbert en shock, se detuvo en seco y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Necesitas un médico" le dijo el tipo, algo preocupado, pero con una sonrisa solidaria. "Soy Liev, ¿y tú?"

"Gilbert…" dijo débilmente el herido, totalmente agradecido de que, casi por milagro alguien lo ayudase. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía su estómago peor, como una bomba de tiempo. Llegaron hasta un callejón cercano.

"Estarás bien aquí" le dijo Liev, sentándolo en una caja de madera que había, con una sonrisa amable. "El hospital queda demasiado lejos, así que llamaré a mi hermano, él es doctor y vive cerca de aquí" dijo, yéndose de la callejuela. Gilbert cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes. Hasta que desde la oscuridad una mano con un género húmedo le tapó la nariz.

* * *

><p>"Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, despiértalo si es necesario" escuchó que decía una voz seria y totalmente fría.<p>

"Cálmate Aleks, si ya está abriendo los ojos" dijo, una voz cordial, pero con cierto toque macabro. Gilbert abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Liev, sonriéndole.

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" preguntó nervioso, mientras veía sus manos y pies con grilletes. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con su torso totalmente desnudo, en una cocina, iluminada por un par de velas. Al otro lado de la habitación, un tipo, un poco más delgado que Liev, con pelo platinado y ojos violetas, estaba afilando unos cuchillos. Liev se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

"Calma, mi hermano te aliviará de todo esto, ¿cierto Aleksandr?"

"Ajá" respondió, casi con un murmuro, sin despegar los ojos de su labor. "Haré que dejes de sufrir".

Aleksandr dejó de afilar las dagas, para ahora dejarlas entre sus dedos, listas para atacar. Liev se alejó, dejando a Gilbert con su hermano.

"Liev me dijo que estabas bastante afligido de aquí" le dijo, apuntando con un cuchillo a su vientre. El alemán no pudo gritar, ya que Liev lo amordazó justo a tiempo. "Bueno, haré lo que pueda por llevarte a un estado… ¿cómo decirlo? Más tranquilo, más relajado"

Esta vez, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Gilbert comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente. Era una sonrisa inhumana, totalmente asesina, desquiciada.

"Es más, creo que ese estado será tan cómodo que ni siquiera querrás despertar de él". Los dos hermanos soltaron una pequeña risa, llena de crueldad y sadismo. "Pero para llevarte a él, tendremos que realizar algunos esfuerzos, incluyéndote. Será doloroso, lo sé" esta vez posó el cuchillo en el cuello de Gilbert. Éste abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder gritar ni moverse. Estaba totalmente atrapado. "Pero es el sacrificio que hay que hacer para poder estar en calma". Deslizó la daga rápidamente, haciendo una herida en el cuello de Gilbert.

"Avísame cuando termines" dijo Liev, parado en la puerta de la cocina, totalmente serio. "Hoy no estoy de ánimos para ayudarte". Aleksandr asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Gilbert, con ansiedad. Estaba listo para saciar su hambre de sangre y poder estar en calma nuevamente, tras despedazar a su próxima víctima.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, unas explicaciones antes de irme para capítulos futuros:<strong>

Tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo hacer un fic de este estilo, pero sentía que simplemente el estereotipo de "psicopata" no calzaba con ningún personaje. Hasta que encontré a male!Belarús! *w* Y por qué genderbender y no original? Simplemente porque al ver a los hermanos soviéticos como asesinos me recuerda al caso de dos ucranianos que asesinaban a personas y las grababan –el video más conocido de ellos es "Tres hombres y un martillo". Lo vi en un reportaje sobre ellos y quedé mal owo-. Además, después sabrán porqué es necesario el genderbender~

**Otra cosa:** aquí cada personaje tendrá su lado oscuro, ninguno se salvará, *risa malvada* se los aseguro xD Así que si me salen un poco OOC, no se sorprendan ^^Uu –bueno, haré lo posible para que no me salgan tan OOC-. Aparecerán otros países, pero después lo iré dando a conocer, de a poco~

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, deje lo que quiera en su review!


	2. Capítulo 1: Invierno

Capítulo 1: Invierno

Dejó los cuchillos ensangrentados a un lado, algo agotado por el trabajo realizado. Se sentó frente al cuerpo mutilado y destripado, observando cómo la sangre seguía saliendo lentamente. Sus manos temblaban, como cada vez que aniquilaba a alguien. Era un tic que apareció en su primer asesinato y que hasta ese día no había logrado controlar. Las miró, con lástima. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Todo bien, Aleks?" le dijo su hermano, con cierta preocupación. Aleksandr asintió fría y despreocupadamente, metiendo las manos hechas puños en los bolsillos.

"Lo de siempre, Liev" respondió, poniéndose de pie. "Al menos ya terminamos con él. Sólo queda limpiar esto y…" iba a sacar una bolsa de basura, pero Liev lo detuvo.

"Aleks, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. Yo limpio lo que queda. Además no sería gracia que me paguen también y no haber colaborado" en su rostro apareció una sonrisa fraternal. "Anda, fuma un cigarrillo, descansa, ya hiciste tu trabajo" le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y Aleks se fue, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

"Está bien, como quieras".

Al estar fuera del apartamento, encendió uno de los cigarrillos que le había regalado Liev para su cumpleaños. Recordaba aún cuando se fueron de su hogar, tras quedar huérfanos de madre y casi ser asesinados por su padre. Allí comenzó su locura.

Desde ese día su mente nunca volvió a ser la misma. Tenía una ansiedad insana por la sangre, una fascinación enferma por los cuerpos mutilados. A pesar de todo esto, durante todos esos años Liev lo apoyó, sin discriminarlo, sin preguntarle el porqué de su accionar. Simplemente lo acompañó, entregándole su confianza y además haciendo de aquella obsesión una profesión. Ser sicarios no era fácil, y sin embargo era una de las pocas cosas que podían hacer bien.

Liev salió de la habitación, con una bolsa negra en sus manos.

"Listo, ¿nos vamos?". Su hermano asintió, con la misma actitud fría de siempre.

"Al lago, como siempre".

"Te he notado algo decaído en estos días, brat 1. ¿Sucede algo malo?" le preguntó Liev, luego de cubrir con nieve el agujero que hizo en el lago. Se sentó al lado de Aleks, en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, casi a la orilla del lago congelado.

"Siempre he sido así, ¿recién te vienes a dar cuenta?" dijo Aleks, viendo cómo el débil amanecer comenzaba a reflejarse en las montañas nevadas.

"Si, siempre has sido frío, cerrado, pero ahora te noto algo triste. Y esa no es tu actitud normal" se levantó y lavó sus manos ensangrentadas cerca del lago, con agua que llevaba en un termo. "¿Quizás alguna chica…?"

"No" dijo Aleks, violentamente. Nunca había encontrado alguien que le gustara ni nunca lo haría. "Sabes bien que en este trabajo no pueden existir relaciones emocionales ni carnales ni nada de eso" miró al cielo, vagamente, intentando esconder su tristeza. "Y no, no me pasa nada. Debe de ser tu imaginación".

"Entonces debo de ser bastante tonto para tener una imaginación tan pobre. Toma" Liev le lanzó el termo, para que se lavara las manos también. Aleksandr derramó un poco de líquido en sus manos, las que comenzaron a tiritar violentamente. Hizo dos puños, intentando controlarlas, haciendo que el recipiente cayera y se quebrara.

Liev se preocupó ante el ruido y caminó donde estaba su hermano. Aleksandr, con la vista baja, abrió sus manos. Seguían tiritando, pero con menor intensidad que antes.

"No sé que me sucede, Liev" le dijo a su hermano, con una expresión destrozada, observando sus manos ensangrentadas. Liev sacó un par de mitones grises de su abrigo y se los pasó.

"Debe de ser el frío de la nevada" le dijo, sentándose a su lado. Aleks se colocó los guantes, cuando, como nunca, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

"No, no es eso. El frío lo puedo soportar, pero esto… esto no" dijo angustiosamente. Liev lo tomó del hombro, intentando apaciguar las penas de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Pobre Belo! Y lo peor, es que le queda mucho por sufrir aún ;-; Bueno, esas son las cosas que tienen que suceder al escribir algo más "oscuro".<p>

Y si ya estaba buscando en el Google Traductor: Brat [ruso] = Hermano [español] –aunque creo que era bastante obvio ^^'-

La época en que está ambientado el fic… Mmm… Cosa difícil de explicar, pero creo que sería prudente decir un poco después de la ruptura de la Unión Soviética. Allí entró de golpe todo lo que era el consumismo, por lo que muchos expertos dicen que esto corrompió a muchos jóvenes, transformándolos en asesinos y todo eso.

Y lo del lago me recordó levemente al caso del lago Bodom en Finlandia –tres jóvenes fueron encontrados muertos en un lago, un caso todavía sin resolver-, pero no, esto no es en Finlandia, sino que en un país que fue soviético en su época, pero ahora ya no, como en Europa Oriental, nada demasiado específico.


End file.
